peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Piss
Piss were an all-woman punk band from Japan, comprising Tomoko (drums), Takaco (bass), Narico (guitar) and Miyuki (vocals). In 1991, Selfish Records of Japan released the LP "Women's Liberation", a compilation featuring four all-female punk bands from that country. Piss had seven tracks on the release, including a cover of the Damned's "Love Song". Not much information is known about the band from internet sources. Although by no means a definitive point of reference, the band's entry on the discog website suggests that this LP was their only release. Links with Peel :"Can't some visionary get them over here for a tour? I want to see them." (01 March 1992) :"What a great band! I shan’t rest until we have a session from them." (28 March 1992) Peel first played tracks from "Women's Liberation" in January 1992, having received a copy of it "over the holiday season" http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/04_January_1992. Of the four bands on the compilation, Piss were the favourite of the DJ. "The best of the four", is how he described them on 04 January 1992, adding "I want to see them and I want to see them now!". Tracks by the band continued to be aired in the first quarter of 1992. The other groups on the LP - Wormcast, Gaia and Gush - were also played on the show. "Fade Away" by Piss was played again on 04 August 1995 following a listener request. JP: "What has become of them, frankly I have no idea at all but I like to think that they're still working away out there somewhere." On 11 September 2003, Peel discovered that there was an air guitar band of the same name. Wanting to play another track from the LP, he was disappointed to find the compilation missing from his collection. The lost LP clearly irked Peel and its absence bothered him for some time afterwards. He was still searching for the album when asked on 23 September 2003 and 24 September 2003. When another enquiry was made by a listener on 06 November 2003, Peel answered that he hadn't been able to locate it, but was certain that he'd loaned his copy out to somebody who hadn't returned it. "That's happened to me so many times", he grumbled. He expanded on this the following week, when he learned on 11 November 2003 that Mogwai were on tour in Japan: "I wish I'd known they were going because they could have had a look for a copy of that Piss LP which I'm still really annoyed about losing. I know that what happened is - and this happens all the time... somebody borrowed the Piss LP, said "can I just take this away John, and record it? I'll bring it back on Tuesday." Cos they know that I'm terribly absent-minded they simply never bring them back at all. And I know that somebody has got that LP and if I find out who it is... of Peel punching palm with his fist" Similarly, on 03 December 2003, hearing that members of session guests Maher Shalal Hash Baz are listening to the show back in Japan, he asks them to look out for a copy. The absence of any plays for the band after 1998 suggests that Peel did not have his copy returned to him, nor did he obtain a replacement. Festive Fifty Entries *None. Sessions None. Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and may be incomplete. Please add further information if known.) ;1992 *04 January 1992: Straight Line (Various Artists CD - Women's Liberation) Selfish Records *05 January 1992: Fade Away (Various Artists CD - Women's Liberation) Selfish Records *12 January 1992: Straight Line (Various Artists CD - Women's Liberation) Selfish Records *25 January 1992: Love Song (Various Artists CD - Women's Liberation) Selfish Records *01 March 1992: Jasper (Various Artists CD - Women's Liberation) Selfish Records *28 March 1992: Nightmare (Various Artists CD - Women's Liberation) Selfish Records ;1995 *04 August 1995: Fade Away (Various Artists CD - Women's Liberation) Selfish Records ;1998 *26 May 1998: Love Song (v/a album - Women's Liberation) Selfish BELCD-12049 *09 June 1998: Fade Away (Various Artists CD - Women's Liberation) Selfish Records (Please add any missing info) External Links *Discog entry Category:Artists